goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Animals at The Lakeside
Mammals * Lion (Panthera leo) * The Lion King: See Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: See Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani * The Lion Guard: See Kion, Tiifu, Zuri, Lioness * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * The Lion King: See Timon, also some unnamed meerkats at the beginning. * The Lion King 1 1/2: See Meerkat Colony, Timon's Mother, Uncle Max * Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * See Pumbaa * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * See Rafiki * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * See Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Hyena Clan * The Lion Guard: See Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Jasiri, Madoa, Tunu and Wema * Field Mouse (genus Apodemus) * See Nobi * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * See Wildebeests * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * See Cape Buffalo * The Lion Guard: See Vuruga Vuruga * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Timon and Pumbaa: See Cheetato and Cheetata * The Lion Guard: See Fuli * Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * The Lion Guard: See Bunga * Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibious) * The Lion Guard: See Beshte, Basi * Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * The Lion Guard: See Reirei, Goigoi, Dogo * White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) * The Lion Guard: See Kifaru * Other Mammal species * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) * Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) * Elk (Cervus canadensis) (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) * East African Oryx (Oryx beisa) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) * Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * Bushbuck (Tragelaphus scriptus) * Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) * Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) * Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) * Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Common Genet (Genetta genetta) * Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) * Long-eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) * African Savanna Hare (Lepus microtis) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) * Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) * Ox (Bos taurus) * Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) * Stuhlmann's golden mole (Chrysochloris stuhlmanni) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *The Lion Guard: See Mtoto Birds * Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus Ruahae) * See Zazu * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * The Lion Guard: See Ono * Ruppel's Griffon Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) * The Lion Guard: See Mzingo, Mwoga, Mzingo's Parliament * Greater Racket-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus paradiseus) * The Lion Guard: See Tamaa * African Hawk-Eagle (Aquila spilogaster) * The Lion Guard: See Hadithi * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * The Lion Guard: See Mwenzi * Other Bird Species * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) * Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) * African Black Duck (Anas sparsa) * Domestic Goose (Anser anser domesticus) * Grey-Headed Bushshrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) * Little Bee-Eater (Merops pusillus) * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) * Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) * White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) * Pied Crow (Corvus albus) * African blue flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) * African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) * Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) * Ostrich (Struthio Camelus) *The Lion Guard: See Kambuni * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) Reptiles and Amphibians * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus Niloticus) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: See Crocodiles * The Lion Guard: See Makuu, Pua * Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) * The Lion Guard: See Ushari * Other Reptile/Amphibian Species * African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Treefrog (Chiromantis rufescens) * Common Agama (Agama agama) * Fire Skink (Lepidothyris fernandi) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) * Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) * African Rock Python (Python sebae) Insects * Other Insects Species * Leaf-Cutter Ant * Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) * Giant African Snail (Lissachatina fulica) * King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) * Praying Mantis * Rhinoceros Beetle * Termite * Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) * Dung Beetle Fishes * Other Fishes Species * African Cichlid Legendary and Rare Creatures Legendary *Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Chill Penguin *Wire Sponge *Flame Stag *Morph Moth *Magna Centipede *Crystal Snail *Bubble Crab *Overdrive Ostrich *Wheel Gator *Blast Hornet *Crush Crawfish *Toxic Seahorse *Volt Catfish *Gravity Beetle *Blizzard Buffalo *Neon Tiger *Tunnel Rhino *Split Mushroom *Web Spider *Jet Stingray *Frost Walrus *Magma Dragoon *Storm Owl *Cyber Peacock *Slash Beast Rare Creatures *Luxray (Azura's pet Lion) *Donphan (Azura's pet Elephant) *Archeops (Azura's pet Archaeopteryx) *Kecleon (Azura's pet Chameleon) *Dodrio (Azura's pet Ostrich) *Milotic (Azura's pet Snake) Category:Animals